Speak Now!
by naranari part II
Summary: <html><head></head>[END] Satu-satunya hal tergila yang pernah Jimin lakukan adalah...menghentikan acara pernikahan/ Jimin. Yoongi. Bts's fanfict. Twoshot. Find the chapter inside! And answer the question! RnR!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Speak Now!**

**.**

**.**

**Jimin. Yoongi. Romance. Oneshot. Songfict.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk Park (babo (mesum)) Jimin yang akan berulang tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu-satunya hal tergila yang pernah (atau ingin) Jimin lakukan adalah menghancurkan sebuah pesta pernikahan.

.

.

Siang itu Jimin kedatangan kekasih prianya yang bernama Yoongi di rumahnya. Wajah pria itu tidak menampakan ia senang karena berkunjung kerumah kekasihnya; melainkan tatapan sebal dan cemberut.

Jimin tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk masuk. Selanjutnya ia sendiri pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan pacarnya minum.

Yoongi sendiri beranjak ke kamar Jimin. Ia menaruh semua yang ia bawa diatas meja belajar yang ada disana. Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, tangannya menggapai remote pendingin ruangan (biasanya Jimin menaruh remote itu diatas kasur).

Jimin datang dengan segelas jus jeruk yang sangat dingin. Kondensasi digelas itu sangat banyak. Jimin menyusul Yoongi ke ranjang dan meletakan gelasnya diatas meja nakas kecil.

Yoongi berbalik memunggungi kekasihnya ketika ia tahu Jimin datang. Ceritanya Yoongi lagi ngambek dengan kekasihnya. Jimin hanya duduk diam dan tetap memerhatikan Yoongi. Walau hanya bagian belakang yang terlihat tapi itu sudah membuat Jimin merasa bergairah.

"Minum dulu. Kau pasti lelah." Jimin mendekati Yoongi perlahan, tapi Yoongi malah semakin memojokan dirinya.

"Masih ngambek?"

"Sudah tahu, kenapa tanya?!"

Jimin terkekeh. Kekasihnya ini memang sangat manis seperti kembang gula, rasanya Jimin ingin menggigit Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi bangun lalu beranjak ke depan Jimin. Tangannya ia sedakapkan didepan dada. Jimin agak sedikit mendongak untuk melihat Yoongi.

"Jimin! Aku serius saat mengatakan mereka akan menikahkanku dengan lelaki lain!"

Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kau masih ingin aku melakukan idemu?"

Yoongi mengerang, "Tentu bodoh! Kau mau aku dinikahkan dengan lelaki lain? Kau merelakanku begitu?!"

Jimin menggapai tangan Yoongi lalu menariknya untuk duduk disampingnya sedangkan ia berlutut pada Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ah dengarkan aku." Tapi Yoongi hanya cemberut. "Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, aku belum siap untuk berkomitmen. Kau tahu, menikah itu tidaklah mudah. Kita tidak hanya tinggal dan tidur diatap yang sama. Tapi disana juga ada tanggung jawab, Yoongi."

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa bertanggung jawab atasku?" Yoongi mendengus.

"Bukan begitu," Jimin mengusap pipi Yoongi, "Hanya saja...aku belum yakin."

"Astaga Park Jimin! Kita sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun! Kau belum juga yakin?"

Yoongi berdiri tiba-tiba membuat Jimin terhuyung ke belakang. Dia segera mengambil tasnya diatas meja Jimin kemudian buru-buru melangkah keluar kamar.

Jimin juga buru-buru menghampiri kekasihnya. "Tunggu, Yoongi-ah."

"Jangan berbicara padaku lagi Jimin!" Yoongi berbalik untuk memberikan tatapan mengerikan, "Dan aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi! Aku tidak mau mempunyai kekasih yang pengecut dan...jelek sepertimu!"

Yoongi keluar dari rumah Jimin dan meninggalkan Jimin dengan wajah bodohnya. Apa kata Yoongi? Jelek?

Jimin berlari menuju cermin, ia menatap lekat-lekat pantulan wajahnya. Tidak ada yang salah, dan ia tidak jelek. Bahkan ibunya mengatakan kalau Jimin semakin tampan. Lalu kenapa Yoongi mengatainya jelek?

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu lagi hari pernikahan Yoongi. Tertera diatas undangan berwarna marun. Jimin mendapatkan undangan itu dari tukang pos tadi pagi.

Dan sekarang Jimin frustasi. Ternyata Yoongi tidak main-main.

Jimin jadi ingat rencana yang Yoongi ceritakan sebulan lalu. Yoongi menyuruhnya untuk membawa kabur dirinya dan menikah bersama disuatu tempat. Meninggalkan keluarga mereka dan hidup berdua.

Tapi itu pemikiran yang pendek.

Jimin ini adalah lelaki yang penuh dengan perencanaan. Membawa kabur seseorang dan menikahinya adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Jimin. Tetapi memikirkan Yoongi akan menikah dengan orang lain... Jimin bahkan tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Jadi Jimin harus bagaimana?

Suara ponsel berdering menyadarkan Jimin. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan dari Yoongi.

"Halo."

"Kau sudah menerima undangannya?"

"Ya"

Jimin mendengar tarikan napas diseberang sana. Sebetulnya Jimin juga takut mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan kekasihnya itu, atau Jimin boleh memanggilnya calon mantan kekasih.

"Kau hanya punya waktu satu minggu untuk memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan kita Jimin."

Jimin tahu, sangat tahu malah. Hubungannya dengan Yoongi sedang berada diujung tanduk.

"Jimin, aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau mau berkorban untukku? Untuk hubungan kita? Dan, untuk cintaku padamu?"

Jimin menghela napasnya. Suara Yoongi terdengar serak dikahir kalimatnya. Pastinya berat untuk Yoongi (dan Jimin sendiri) untuk menentukan pilihan disituasi seperti ini.

"Baiklah Yoongi. Akan aku pikirkan lagi dalam waktu satu minggu ini. Dan aku juga mencintaimu."

Jimin mendengar satu isakan kecil sebelum sambungan diputus oleh Yoongi.

Haaaah~

Kenapa kisah cintanya bisa serumit ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin belum pernah merasakan tiga hari menjadi sangat cepat berlalu. Bahkan ia belum melakukan apa-apa untuk kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Ia masih sibuk berpikir.

Jimin memang mencintai Yoongi, sangat mencintainya. Tapi cinta Jimin ini adalah cinta yang sehat. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang jauh selain ciuman. Dan Jimin tidak akan menjadi pengaruh buruk untuk Yoongi, cintanya.

"Aaarrgghh"

.

.

.

.

.

Selama tiga hari pula Yoongi hanya diam merenung; menunggu kabar dari Jimin. Sialnya sampai hari ini (ini sudah masuk hari kelima) Jimin bodohnya itu tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali. Yoongi jadi cemas dan khawatir.

Bagaimana kalau Jimin tidak mau melakukan idenya?

Semua itu kan juga demi kebaikan mereka berdua. Yoongi tidak mau menikah dengan lelaki pilhan orang tuanya.

Tapi kekasihnya sendiri seperti merelakan ia dinikahkan.

Ironis.

Yoongi menangis. Sebenarnya ia sudah menangis dari kemarin. Mengingat kebersamaan mereka selama tiga tahun ini jadi terasa sia-sia ketika Jimin tidak mau memperjuangkan dirinya.

"Jimin memang bodoh!"

Yoongi melemparkan boneka beruang seukuran dirinya dengan sandal rumah kemudian menangis lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bung, kalau memang cinta, ya harus diperjuangkan dong!"

Begitulah kata Taehyung, teman Jimin, ketika Jimin menghubunginya untuk berkeluh kesah. Taehyung sudah tahu permasalahan yang dihadapi sahabat seperjuangannya ini. Jadi sebagai sahabat yang baik ia ingin membantu.

"Tapi, kau tahu Taehyung, menikah tidaklah mudah"

"Aku tahu," Taehyung menyela, "Memperjuangkan disini itu maknanya banyak. Tidak hanya untuk menikahinya saja."

Jimin hanya diam mendengarkan_ nasehat_ sahabatnya.

"Kau bisa memperjuangkan cinta Yoongi _hyung_ dengan cara menghentikan pernikahannya."

Otak Jimin tiba-tiba berfungsi baik.

Benar! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan?!

"Menghentikan pernikahan Yoongi?"

"He'em"

Jimin memutuskan sambungan setelah mengatakan terima kasih pada Taehyung. Ia segera menuju meja kerjanya lalu melakukan_ sesuatu_ untuk rencananya.

Terima kasih untuk Taehyung dan semua ide briliannya.

Jika Jimin tidak bisa menikah dengan Yoongi, maka ia bisa menghentikan pernikahan kekasihnya.

Terdengar egois memang, tapi itulah sebuah perjuangan. Bukankah kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk memperjuangkan sesuatu?

Jimin mulai berpikir.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Hahaha, aku berencana membuat satu proyek untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jimin mesum itu.

Ini akan menjadi twoshot dan bagian kedua akan aku publish tepat ketika hari Jimin dilahirkan.

Yang berarti senin depan.

Yeaaayyy!

Btw, yang tahu ini terinspirasi dari lagu siapa boleh dijawab dikolom review *nyengir*

Yang jawabannya benar akan mendapat hadiah dari Jimin *yeaaaay*

Maka dari itu, review dong~


	2. Chapter 2

**Speak Now!**

**.**

**.**

**Jimin. Yoongi. Romance. Oneshot. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk Park (babo (mesum)) Jimin yang berulang tahun.**

**Saengil chukhahae Jimin-ah!**

**Langgeng ya sama Yoongi!**

**Semoga menjadi keluarga yang sakinah, mawaddah, warahmah. Cepat dapat momongan.**

**Loh?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu-satunya hal tergila yang pernah (atau ingin) Jimin lakukan adalah menghancurkan sebuah pesta pernikahan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tepat dihari pernikahan Yoongi.**

Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan. Altar yang didominasi oleh warna putih, kursi untuk para tamu dan meja hidangan yang panjang. Keluarga dari Yoongi dan juga Seokjin (mempelai pria yang lain) sudah siap dikursi masing-masing. Mereka memakai baju berwarna pastel yang sudah dipesankan.

Tema dari pesta pernikahan ini adalah kekeluargaan. Keluarga Yoongi yang menginginkannya; mereka mau Yoongi menikah disebuah gereja indah yang warna putih dan bunga mawar merah sebagai penghiasnya.

Tapi Yoongi tidak pernah menginginkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menyapa semua tamu undangan yang datang. Senyum diwajah tampannya tidak pernah pudar. Pakaian yang dikenakan sangat cocok ditubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar.

Ia sudah menantikan hari ini sangat lama. Menikahi Yoongi, seseorang yang selama ini menjadi pujaan hatinya. Meski Seokjin belum yakin pada perasaan Yoongi terhadapnya, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Sudah berkali-kali Seokjin melihat jam tangannya dan mengerang kesal. Waktu seakan berjalan sangat lama baginya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mempersuami Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk diam didepan cermin yang dipasang lampu. Wajahnya disapu dengan beberapa kosmetik dan rambutnya yang berwarna karamel dirapihkan. Yoongi terlihat sempurna dan manis disaat bersamaan.

Gadis penata rias itu sampai menggigit bibirnya karena melihat Yoongi yang sangat menggemaskan. "Yoongi-ah, kau sangat tampan dan juga manis."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum pada gadis itu. Matanya melihat refleksi dirinya. Apa yang dikatakan gadis penata rias memang benar, Yoongi tampan dan manis. Tapi Yoongi tidak merasa demikian. Dimatanya refleksi itu terlihat seperti seorang yang mengenaskan.

Mempunyai kekasih tapi menikah dengan pria lain.

Mata Yoongi memanas lagi, hidungnya sudah kembang kempis. Gadis penata rias melihat Yoongi yang sepertinya ingin menangis langsung memperingatkan Yoongi.

"Aku tahu kau bahagia hari ini. Tapi ingat, jangan menangis! Kalau kau menangis semua _make up_-ku berantakan."

Yoongi mendengus, siapa yang bahagia? Justru dia merasa tersiksa dengan semua ini!

Park-Bodoh-Jimin belum ada kabar.

Yoongi ingin sekali menghancurkan cermin didepannya yang seolah sedang menertawai dirinya. Kalau bisa Yoongi ingin menghancurkan semua yang ada disini. Termasuk altar sialan itu!

Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan semua masih sama. Layarnya tidak menampakan nama Jimin diatasnya. Tidak ada pesan maupun panggilan dari Jimin.

Yoongi mau menangis lagi.

Pintu ruangan Yoongi terbuka dan kakak perempuanya masuk dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar.

"Yoongi-ah ada bunga untukmu."

Kakak Yoongi menaruh buket bunga itu diatas meja rias Yoongi. Ia melihat pantulan wajah adiknya yang menunjukan kalau pemuda itu sangat sedih. Ia tahu kalau Yoongi mempunyai kekasih diluar sana, dan saat ini Yoongi pasti merasa sangat sedih dan juga tertekan.

"Yoongi-ah," kakak Yoongi meremas bahu adiknya, "Aku tahu ini berat bagimu. Tapi, kalau kau memang mencintainya, cobalah tetap disisinya. Apapun yang terjadi hadapilah bersama. Karena cinta itu bersama, bukan sendiri."

Setelah itu kakak Yoongi pergi meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian. Pikiran Yoongi terus memutar ucapan sang kakak tadi. _Karena cinta itu bersama, bukan sendiri_.

Matanya tak sengaja melihat buket bunga diatas meja rias. Semuanya mawar merah, tapi sesuatu diantara mawar merah itu mengalihkan seluruh perhatian Yoongi.

Yoongi mengkerutkan keningnya saat melihat seperti sebuah kertas diantara bunga mawar. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kertas itu. Ia membuka lipatan kertas dengan perlahan dan membaca isi didalamnya.

Matanya membulat. Yoongi cepat-cepat melipat kembali kertasnya dan melihat sekitar; takut ada seseorang yang melihat. Tapi disana tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Ia membuka kertas itu lagi dan membaca ulang isinya.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait, or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

Yoongi merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, tangannya berkeringat juga bergetar. Ia tahu siapa pengirim buket mawar dan surat ini. Yoongi sangat yakin _dia_ orangnya.

Park Jimin.

Tapi apakah benar ini dari Park Jimin? Bisa saja ini dari seseorang yang hanya _iseng_ dengannya, kan?

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan tertutup lagi dengan sangat cepat. Yoongi mendengar suara kunci yang diputar. Yoongi belum sempat menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam.

Jadi begitu Yoongi memutar badannya, ia terbelalak. Kertas kecil yang ada ditangannya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai dibawah. Mulut Yoongi menganga cukup lebar.

Ia melihat Park Jimin didepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuan Min menghampiri Seokjin yang sudah siap diatas altar. Tangannya berkeringat sangat banyak, ia sangat gugup. Tuan Min tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau gugup, nak?"

Seokjin hanya bisa tersipu. Malu sekali ditegur seperti itu dengan calon mertua. "Ye _abonim_, aku sangat gugup."

Tuan Min tertawa dan menepuk pundak Seokjin. "Tenang nak. Memang begitulah rasanya saat akan menikah. Kau hanya perlu tetap tenang maka semua akan berjalan lancar."

Seokjin mengangguk mendengar petuah dari sang calon mertua.

Waktunya tidak lama lagi, maka Seokjin akan memiliki Yoongi seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Jimin...apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yoongi masih sangsi dengan kehadiran Jimin disini. Pasalnya sudah seminggu ini Jimin tidak memberinya kabar, tahu-tahu kekasih bodohnya itu sudah berdiri didepannya.

Jimin mendekat pada Yoongi lalu menarik salah satu tangannya. "Yoongi-ah, aku akan membawamu bersamaku."

Yoongi melongo, "Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin terus saja menatap jam tangannya kemudian beralih melihat ujung karpet yang terhubung langsung dengan pintu gereja.

Pendeta sudah mengumumkan akan memulai acara pembaktian pernikahan, tetapi calon pria yang lain belum juga nampak.

Para tamu mulai berbisik, Seokjin dan juga keluarga Yoongi resah. Nyonya Min berkata pada suaminya untuk segera menyusul Yoongi yang belum juga datang. Tapi kakak perempuan Yoongi lebih dulu menawarkan dirinya untuk menjemput adiknya itu.

Tuan Min maju ke depan dan berbicara dengan pembawa acara untuk memutarkan video Yoongi dan Seokjin semasa kecil sembari menunggu Yoongi datang.

Seokjin menghela napasnya, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Ia merasa kalau Yoongi bukanlah takdirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakak perempuan Yoongi menerobos masuk kedalam ruang ganti Yoongi. Disana tidak ada orang sama sekali. Kemudian mata gadis itu melihat kearah meja rias. Buket bunga mawarnya tidak ada.

Ia berjalan mendekat lalu melihat ada secarik kertas. Ia ambil kertas itu lalu membacanya. Dan sebuah senyuman mengakhiri bacaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemutaran video Yoongi dan Seokjin sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, juga kesan-kesan dari sahabat kedua mempelai juga telas selesai. Tapi Yoongi belum juga muncul.

Bisik-bisik para tamu terdengar lagi, bahkan pendeta pun sudah mulai lelah menunggu kedatangan Yoongi. Seokjin hanya bisa menunduk. Ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Yoongi.

Disaat semuanya kacau, pintu gereja terbuka. Semua orang langsung menatap kesana dan mendapati Yoongi yang sedang berdiri. Tuan Min mengerang sekaligus mendesah lega, begitu juga dengan Seokjin.

Yoongi mulai melangkah maju ke altar. Langkahnya tegap dan tegas. Ia menengok ke kanan dan langsung bertatapan dengan ayahnya. Kemudian Yoongi melihat kakaknya yang sedang memberikan semangat padanya. Terakhir, matanya menatap Seokjin yang sudah berdiri didepan altar.

Yoongi berhenti tepat tiga langkah dari altar. Ia menatap tangan Seokjin yang terulur lalu beralih pada wajahnya. Seokjin sudah memberi isyarat lewat mata untuk menyuruh Yoongi menerima uluran tangannya. Tapi Yoongi tidak melakukan itu. Yoongi berbalik, menatap semua para tamu yang terkesiap dengan tindakannya.

"Pertama, aku ingin meminta maaf pada keluargaku terutama untuk ayah."

Yoongi bisa melihat raut wajah ayahnya yang mengeras dan tangannya yang mengepal. "Mungkin setelah ini aku akan menjadi anak yang tidak bisa dibanggakan lagi."

Yoongi sedikit memutar badannya, "Dan untuk Seokjin _hyung_. Aku juga minta maaf." Yoongi kembali menghadap depan.

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf pada kalian. Aku...tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini."

Suara terkesiap dan tarikan napas terdengar riuh. Orang-orang mulai berbisik lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan seorang yang tidak aku cintai. Karena aku juga mempunyai kekasih. Kekasih yang benar-benar aku cintai."

Seokjin membelalakan matanya, setahunya Yoongi tidak memiliki kekasih.

"Selama ini aku menyembunyikan kekasihku. Aku tidak pernah mengenalkan kekasihku pada keluargaku, karena mereka tidak akan setuju aku mempunyai seorang kekasih. Karena keluargaku masih memegang teguh adat keluarga yang mengharuskan perjodohan."

Yoongi sedikit melirik ayahnya. Dia mulai gugup dan takut melihat kemarahan diwajah ayahnya. Tapi begitu melihat kakak perempuannya, Yoongi menjadi berani lagi.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku bukanlah anak yang bisa dibanggakan karena aku menentang keluargaku sendiri. Tapi inilah aku. Ini hidupku. Aku berhak menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri."

"Cukup Min Yoongi!"

Lagi-lagi semua orang terkesiap mendengar teriakan ayah Yoongi. Tuan Min maju kedepan dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Yoongi.

"Jadi kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Yoongi mengangguk ragu-ragu, "Ya _aboji_."

"Dan kau tidak memberitahunya padaku?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

Tuan Min menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya, kentara sekali kalau ia sedang frustasi. "Jadi dimana kekasihmu sekarang?"

"Aku disini."

Sontak semua mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam didepan pintu gereja.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu. Tapi hatinya masih dilanda keraguan dan ketakutan. Bagaimana jika rencananya dan Jimin tidak berhasil? Lalu bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

.

**Saat Jimin dan Yoongi berada diruang ganti.**

"Apa?!"

Yoongi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Semua ini benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu dari pernikahan ini. Itu kan yang kau inginkan?"

Mata Yoongi berkaca-kaca. Ternyata Jimin masih mencintainya, Jimin masih ingin mempertahankan dirinya juga cintanya. Yoongi menyesal karena sudah meraguka Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu Jimin." Yoongi langsung memeluk leher Jimin. Kekasih Yoongi juga memeluk pinggangnya.

"Cepat bawa aku lari dari sini."

Jimin menyerngit, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoongi. "Membawamu lari?"

Yoongi mengangguk semangat, "Iya!"

Oh, Jimin lupa. Sebelumnya Jimin memang mempunyai rencana untuk menghentikan pernikahan Yoongi, tapi bukan dengan membawanya kabur. Dan Jimin belum memberitahu pada Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ah, aku tidak akan membawamu lari."

"Hah?"

Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi, "Aku akan membawamu pada ayahmu."

Yoongi semakin tidak mengerti dengan yang dibicarakan kekasihnya. "Apa sih maksudmu?"

"Yoongi-ah, aku akan membawamu pada ayahmu untuk meminta izinnya. Aku ingin menikahimu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku disini."

Semuanya lagi-lagi menatap kearah pintu gereja. Jimin melangkah cepat kedepan. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk menyelamatkan Yoongi dan juga hubungan mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan cintanya pada Yoongi, bahkan sebuah pernikahan sekalipun.

Jimin sudah berada diantara Yoongi dan ayahnya. Tuan Min menatap Jimin dari atas kebawah lalu atas lagi. Lumayan, pikirnya.

"Jadi kau kekasihnya Yoongi?" Tanya Tuan Min pada Jimin.

"Benar _abonim_. Namaku Park Jimin, dan aku kekasih Yoongi."

Yoongi tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya saat ini, ketika Jimin secara resmi memperkenalkan dirinya pada ayahnya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Ayah, ini kekasihku."

Tuan Min melirik Yoongi dan Jimin secara bergantian, "Jadi kalian sudah berkencan diam-diam di belakangku?"

"Maaf ayah." Lirih Yoongi. Tuan Min menghembuskan napasnya, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran anak laki-lakinya.

"Jadi apa maksud kedatanganmu disini, nak. Kau tahu, Yoongi akan melangsungkan pernikahan hari ini." Tuan Min bertanya pada Jimin.

Jimin gugup sesaat, tapi ia bisa mengendalikannya. "Aku datang kesini untuk meminta izin dan restumu _abonim_. Aku ingin menikahi putamu."

Semua orang berteriak, Nyonya Min sampai bangun dari kursinya. Seokjin menatap tak percaya pada tiga orang didepannya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa yang dikatakan laki-laki yang mengaku pacar Yoongi tersebut?

Seokjin menghampiri tiga pria itu. Tuan Min memijat pelipisnya. Sungguh, tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya ia akan menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Terlalu rumit.

Seokjin menarik kerah Jimin dengan tiba-tiba, membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Yoongi berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Seokjin tapi itu terlalu keras.

"Dasar bedebah sialan! Kau piki kau siapa berani-beraninya meminta izin _abonim_ untuk menikahi Yoongi hah! Aku yang akan menikahinya!"

Jimin hanya tetap tenang mendengar Seokjin. Yoongi maju selangkah, ia mnarik tangan Seokjin yang sedang mencekik Jimin. "Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Seokjin-ssi."

Seokjin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menuruti perkataan Yoongi, ia lemah. Yoongi adalah kelemahannya. Seokjin menurunkan tangannya dari leher Jimin. Ia mengusap wajahnya, kenapa semuanya terjadi seperti ini? Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya.

Tapi Tuhnan berkehendak lain.

Tuan Min sangat frustasi melihat drama yang sedang disaksikannya saat ini. Dalam hati ia cukup bangga dengan Yoongi karena anaknya itu direbutkan oleh dua pemdua yang sama tampannya. Yoongi merapihkan kerah baju Jimin yang sedikit kusut karena dicekal Seokjin tadi.

"Kau baik?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk dan mengusap peluh yang berada disekitar kening Yoongi. "Seharusnya aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu."

Tuan Min melihat interaksi antara anaknya dengan Jimin. Ia bisa melihat ketulusan dari keduanya dan juga cinta yang besar. Ia jadi bingung sendiri menentukan pilihan untuk Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ah," Tuan Min mulai bicara lagi dan semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Kau tahu, kebahagiaanmu dalah kebahagiaanku juga. Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus memilihkan jalan hidupmu. Maafkan Ayah yang sudah egois. Sekarang kau berhak memilih kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, hatinya terasa ringan setelah ayahnya memperbolehkannya untuk memilih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ia menatap Jimin penuh cinta. Inilah kebahgiaannya. Jimin yang sangat dicintainya.

"Ayah, bolehkah aku menikah dengan Jimin. Karen Jimin adalah kebahagiaanku dan aku sangat mencintainya."

Yoongi berkata tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Jimin. Dan dibalas dengan tatapan penuh cinta juga dari kekasihnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."Lirih Jimin.

Ayah Yoongi menghela napasnya setelah mendengar pnuturan jujur dari anak laki-lakinya. Kemudian ia beralih pada Seokjin yang saat ini sedang menundukan kepalanya. Tuan Min merangkul pundak Seokjin dan gerakannya itu membuat Seokjin menengadah.

"Seokjin-ah kau adalah laki-laki yang baik. Aku sangat menyesal telah melakukan ini padamu tapi, ini adalah tentang anakku Yoongi. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

Seokjin terdiam beberapa saat lalu mengangguk. Benar, ini adalah tentang Yoongi. Apapun yang membuat Yoongi bahagia maka ia harus merelakannya meski ia juga yang tersakiti.

"Aku mengerti, _abonim_."

Tuan Min tersenyum dan memeluk Seokjin. "Kau pasti mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Yoongi."

"Aku ragu akan hal itu."

Yoongi menghampiri ayahnya, "Jadi ayah, aku boleh menikah dengan Jimin?"

Tuan Min mengangguk.

Yoongi tanpa sadar berlari ke Jimin kemudian memeluk leher kekasihnya dengan sangat erat membuat Jimin sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Jimin mengangkat Yoongi dan membawanya dua putaran, Yoongi tertawa bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi, apa kau bersedia menjadikan Park Jimin sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, senang dan sedih sampai maut memisahkan kalian."

"Aku bersedia."

Jimin menatap Yoongi penuh cinta dan dibalas dengan cara yang sama. Hari ini, kisah cinta mereka berakhir dalam sebuah pernikahan. Jimin tidak akan pernah ragu terhadap pilihannya, karena bersama dengan Yoongi ia pasti akan bisa melewati berbagai rintangan dalam hidupnya.

Jimin makin condong kedepan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya atau panggil saja sekarang, suaminya. Yoongi telah bersiap untuk menyambut Jimin dalam cinta dan juga kasih sayang. Dan ketika bibir Jimin menempel dengan indah pada bibir Yoongi, disana kisah baru mereka akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin masih saja menghujani wajah Yoongi dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil namun penuh cinta. Mereka sedang berada dikamar pengantin mereka. "Jimin-ah sudah cukup." Yoongi terkikik geli saat Jimin megendus lehernya, ugh spertinya suami barunya ini tidak sabaran.

"Yoongi-ah, aku berencana untuk membuat lima anak untuk keluarga kita."

"Apa?!"

Jimin menyeringai, "Maka dari itu," Jimin makin menunduk, "Persiapkan dirimu. Dan juga…kekuatanmu."

Kemudian dari dalam kamar tersebut terdengar nada-nada yang indah yang akan menjadi saksi dari cinta seorang Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi.

Oh, sekarang namanya menjadi Park Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sebelum kakak Yoongi menghampiri Yoongi diruang ganti.**

"Noona, tolonglah aku ya. Sekali ini saja."

Jimin menangkupkan tangannya didepan dada sambil terus memohon pada kakak Yoongi untuk memberika Yoongi sebuket bunga mawar. Sedangkan kakak Yoongi hanya memandang Jimin dengan malas.

"Kenapa harus aku? Ini kan masalahmu dengan Yoongi. Urus saja dirimu sendiri!"

"Tapi noona, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi saat ini."

Alis kakak Yoongi naik satu, "Kenapa?"

"Karena ini rencanaku."

"Rencana?"

"Ya. Aku akan membawa Yoongi pergi."

"Apa?! Kau sudah gila ya!"

Jimin meringis mendengar nada melengking kakak Yoongi.

"Noona makanya itu kau harus membantuku. Ya."

Kakak Yoongi menghela napasnya, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Tadinya sih maunya Jimin bener-bener bawa kabur Yoongi, tapi kok jarinya malah ngetik kaya beginian ya. Hahaha.

.

.

.

Selamat ulang tahun bodoh! Jimin bodoh! Hahaha entah kenapa rasanya ngebully Jimin tuh bikin aku bahagia dunia akhirat. Ini janji aku nih, udah aku post pas dihari kelahiran Jimin. Btw, yang jawab bener kok Cuma dua orang ya *pensive*

Selamat buat **mei anna aihina** dan yang sudah menjawab dengan benar. Hadiahnya minta sama Jimin ya /plak/

Okedeh…sampai jumpa di cerita minyoon selamjutnya.


End file.
